


Баланс светотени

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Photographs, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви был незаметным, но его фотографии, наоборот, привлекали к себе внимание, на них хотелось смотреть.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Баланс светотени

Камера щелкала с перерывом в несколько секунд.

— Визуальный стиль не обязан передавать информацию…

Щелк.

— ...но обязан передавать настроение, которое бренд стремится…

Щелк. Щелк.

— ...вызывать у клиента.

Щелк. Щелк-щелк.

Будь он менее опытным и уверенным в себе, уже сто раз сбился бы с мысли. Но Эрвин так часто выступал на публике и столько раз рассказывал о главных принципах работы их команды, что только слегка морщился, когда очередная вспышка била по глазам. Девушка с фотоаппаратом, которая стояла сразу у сцены и, судя по всему, имела безразмерную карту памяти, этого даже не замечала. Все ее внимание было направлено на то, чтобы не сбиться с ритма — щелк, щелк, щелк-щелк, щелк.

Эрвин закончил рассказ, ответил на вопросы и под нестройные аплодисменты занял свое место в зале. Следующей выступала Нанаба — рассказывала про анимацию, за ней Оруо, 3-д дизайнер. Через месяц в их студии открывались платные учебные курсы, и участие в этой конференции было чем-то вроде дня открытых дверей и рекламы. 

Уже дома, лежа с ноутбуком на кровати и собираясь спать, Эрвин решил зайти на страничку конференции в фейсбуке — узнать, кто же так отчаянно его фотографировал. Что-то подсказывало, что фотографии уже в сети, и он не ошибся. Альбом насчитывал 562 снимка — безбожно засвеченные прямой вспышкой лица, плоские и бледные, как сырые блины на сковороде. Чьи-то лысеющие затылки в кадре, размытые в движении руки. И вишенка на торте, точнее, две вишенки — красные зрачки. Эрвин дошел до пятидесятой фотографии, вздохнул и закрыл альбом. Типичный спам от человека, который накопил денег на приличную технику, но пожлобился или поленился выучить хотя бы азы ее использования.

Автоматически пролистав ленту дальше, Эрвин увидел еще один альбом — от их штатного фотографа. В нем было всего 16 фотографий: по паре штук на каждого выступающего и еще пять — удачно выхваченные лица зрителей в зале, улыбающиеся, удивленные. Качественные, четкие снимки, правильное построение кадра, ничего лишнего. Леви Аккерман не занимался фотоонанизмом и, в отличие от девочки на сегодняшней конференции, работал абсолютно незаметно. Эрвин не помнил, чтобы тот хоть раз за все время отвлек его прямой вспышкой в глаза или стоял прямо под сценой, закрывая сидящим обзор. 

Леви был незаметным, но его фотографии, наоборот, привлекали к себе внимание, на них хотелось смотреть. Эрвин долистал до себя. Два снимка: на одном он открыто и немного лукаво улыбается, очевидно, после удачной шутки, на втором смотрит прямо в камеру. Внимательно и убежденно. Даже пронзительно. Так, что кажется — в душу заглядывает, насквозь тебя видит. Когда это Леви успел поймать такой его взгляд? Да и в какой момент своего рассказа он мог смотреть вот так? Эрвин растерянно моргнул пару раз, отклеиваясь от собственного взгляда с экрана, и переключил назад, туда, где улыбался и показывал что-то на пальцах.

— Черт! — Он увеличил фотографию и, убедившись, еще раз выругался: — Вот дерьмо!

На безымянном пальце правой руки не было кольца. Он совершенно забыл, что на этом мероприятии его будут фотографировать. Эрвин обшарил взглядом тумбочку, по очереди открыл все ее выдвижные ящики, осмотрел стол и подоконник, вспоминая, куда мог деть чертово обручальное кольцо. Он не надевал его уже почти неделю — с тех пор, как Элис улетела в командировку в Париж. Но завтра она возвращалась, и кольцо лучше было бы найти. Почесав затылок и подумав, Эрвин еще раз оглядел спальню и пошел в ванную. К его облегчению, кольцо обнаружилось там — лежало между бесконечных баночек, тюбиков и флакончиков, содержимое которых Элис в известной одной только ей последовательности наносила на себя утром и вечером.

Покрутив тонкий золотой ободок подушечками пальцев, Эрвин вернулся в спальню. Пролистал все 562 фотографии девочки-бесконечная-память, отчего перед глазами начало рябить. К счастью, ни на одной фотографии его рук не было видно достаточно четко. К несчастью, кроме девочки был еще Леви Аккерман. И на его фотографии все было слишком четким и слишком однозначным.

Эрвин знал, что Элис периодически смотрит его фотографии в фейсбуке. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодня она слишком устала от работы, чтобы сидеть в социальных сетях. В пользу этого говорило то, что она не пожелала Эрвину спокойной ночи и, судя по метке мессенджера, последний раз была онлайн в восемь вечера.

Эрвин написал Леви бесконечно вежливую просьбу удалить фотографию и уставился на серую галочку и такую же серую точку рядом с аватаркой. Прошла минута, за ней вторая. Похоже, звуковые уведомления у Леви были отключены. Эрвин глянул на время — одиннадцать двадцать три. Поздновато для звонков по работе, но ведь у него дело исключительной важности, правда? Подождав для приличия еще несколько минут, он все же набрал номер. Длинные гудки в трубке звучали так долго, что Эрвин уже отчаялся, но наконец на том конце что-то щелкнуло. Он набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы извиниться за поздний звонок, но его опередили:

— Абонент недоступен. Оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала, — предложил приятный женский голос, и Эрвин снова выругался, отбивая вызов. Дозвониться до сммщицы Ханджи, которая была администратором группы в фейсбуке, тоже не получилось. Нервно походив по комнате из угла в угол, Эрвин пришел к выводу, что сделал все, что мог. Оставалось только надеяться на удачу.

В офис он примчался за час до начала рабочего дня — на случай, если Леви или Ханджи приедут раньше. Едва проснувшись, он попробовал позвонить еще раз, потом позвонил в дороге, пока стоял в тянучке, но на том конце его встречали все те же бесконечные гудки и приятная, но автоматическая женщина. Леви и Ханджи не спешили работать сверх положенного, и в любой другой день Эрвин бы охотно их понял и поддержал. В любой другой день, не сегодня.

Прождав под кабинетом пиар-отдела час и выпив три стакана кофе, Эрвин наконец увидел Леви, неспешно идущего по коридору.

— Привет! Опаздываешь. — Эрвин нервно улыбнулся и чуть не промахнулся стаканом с холодными остатками кофе мимо мусорной корзины.

Леви остановился возле двери в кабинет и серьезно посмотрел на него. Затем на наручные часы.

— Без пяти девять, — сухо отрезал он, вошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Я шучу. — Эрвин зашел следом. — У меня к тебе есть просьба. Я писал и звонил вчера вечером, но ты не брал трубку.

— Не отвечаю на рабочие звонки в нерабочее время. — Леви поставил рюкзак на стул, включил компьютер и начал разматывать с шеи длинный черный шарф.

— Да, да, это понятно. Слушай, можешь удалить одну из фотографий со вчерашней конференции? Ту, где я улыбаюсь?

— Зачем?

— Зачем?.. — Эрвин запнулся. Он не подумал о том, что придется отвечать на этот вопрос. — А нужна причина? Одной моей просьбы недостаточно?

— У меня требование — по две фотографии на спикера. Если я удалю эту, то придется выбирать и обрабатывать другую. — Леви повесил шарф на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Эрвина. — И учти, «у меня там что-то с лицом» — не принимается.

— А давай ты не будешь строить из себя начальника? — Эрвин сделал пару шагов вперед, нависая над невысоким Леви. Ему совершенно не хотелось рассказывать постороннему человеку о своей личной жизни. Не то чтобы он хотел выглядеть в глазах Леви лучше, чем есть на самом деле, просто…

— Если ты не будешь строить из себя капризную барышню, — спокойно ответил Леви, явно не впечатлившись таким наступлением.

— Да твою ж мать! — Эрвин отвернулся и прижал кулак ко лбу. — Ладно. — Он протянул Леви правую руку ладонью вниз. — Кольцо. На снимке у меня нет кольца.

Леви удивленно поднял брови, уголок его рта дернулся в подобии усмешки.

— До-оброго утречка! — В кабинет вошла Ханджи, и Эрвин спешно спрятал руку в карман. — О, Эрвин! Привет! — Она остановилась между ними, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Чего это вы? Все окей?

— Хорошо, я поменяю, — сказал Леви и пошел к шкафу, на ходу снимая куртку.

— Благодарю, — процедил Эрвин ему в спину. 

— Эй, да ты мне звонил несколько раз, что-то случилось? — спросила Ханджи, глядя на экран смартфона.

— Все в порядке. Я уже решил вопрос с Леви.

Он уже взялся за дверную ручку, когда Леви окликнул его:

— Эрвин.

— Что?

— Давай пообедаем вместе. Нужно кое-что обсудить.

***

Во время обеда в ближайшем к офису кафе Леви, тем не менее, не спешил начинать разговор первым. Он аккуратно резал ножом крупные куски цыпленка в своем салате, отправлял их в рот и сосредоточенно пережевывал. Эрвин из-за этого затянувшегося молчания чувствовал себя немного неловко.

— Ты хотел что-то обсудить, — напомнил он наконец, не выдержав тишины. 

— Дай доесть, будь другом, — отрезал Леви, и Эрвин пожал плечами. Принялся за свой суп, решив, что все же этот Леви не очень приятный тип, хоть и профи в своем деле. 

— Я хотел предложить тебе фотосессию, — сказал Леви после того, как промакнул рот салфеткой, сложил ее аккуратным треугольником и положил на край тарелки.

— Фотосессию? — Эрвин не ожидал такого резкого перехода к делу и даже растерялся. Он определенно не строил никаких догадок насчет темы их будущего разговора, но все равно предложение показалось ему внезапным.

— Да, частную фотосессию. У меня.

Леви откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и сверлил Эрвина взглядом темных глаз. Наконец до Эрвина дошло.

— А-а. Нет, спасибо, не думаю, что мне это нужно.

— Почему? Тебе не нравятся мои фотографии?

— Что ты, очень нравятся! — горячо ответил Эрвин и удивился, что Леви расценил его ответ именно так.

— Тогда почему?

— Ну, не знаю. Зачем мне эти фотографии? Для соцсетей вполне хватает тех, которые ты делаешь по работе, а больше мне и некуда их использовать.

— Распечатать и повесить в рамку напротив кровати, чтобы каждое утро любоваться.

На целую минуту воцарилось молчание. Эрвин смотрел на Леви, не зная, что на это ответить, пока тот не дернул уголком губ и не хмыкнул. Только тогда до Эрвина дошло, что Леви, кажется, пошутил, и он уже собирался немного нервно рассмеяться в ответ, но Леви продолжил:

— Серьезно, представь, как круто начинать день с такой красоты. Сразу заряд энергии и позитива. — Тут он, видимо, осознал, что Эрвин не оценил его юмора, и поджал губы. — Родителям можно отправить, старики обычно такое любят. Или жене, в конце концов, показать… О, прости. — На этих словах он совсем стушевался и замолчал. Зрелище было занимательным и вызывало даже некое сострадание.

— Все в порядке. — Эрвин отмахнулся. — Спасибо за предложение, но я все же откажусь. Родителей у меня нет, жене показывать — вряд ли хорошая идея, да и финансовое положение сейчас… м-м, не особо устойчивое. 

— Это бесплатно. Я не сказал?

— В смысле, бесплатно?

— Ты подумал, что я втюхиваю тебе свои услуги платного фотографа? — Брови Леви слегка поднялись, он посмотрел куда-то вверх и глубоко вздохнул. — Черт.

Было абсолютно непонятно, кого он винит в этом провале коммуникации — себя или Эрвина. 

— Я собираю портфолио, — сказал он, постучал ногтем по лакированной поверхности деревянного стола и продолжил: — Хочу уйти во фриланс и заниматься фотографией профессионально. Но из одних конференций и уличной фотографии нормальное портфолио не соберешь. Мне интересна портретная съемка. А у тебя очень… — Он прищурился, вглядываясь в Эрвина и будто подбирая подходящее слово. — Фактурное лицо.

— Фактурное лицо?

— Да. Как у греческих скульптур эпохи эллинизма.

Таких комплиментов внешности Эрвина еще не делали. Ему в принципе не то чтобы часто делали комплименты на эту тему, тем более мужчины. Но может, в «творческих» кругах это считалось нормальным делом.

— Слушай, Эрвин, ты меня очень выручишь, если согласишься. От тебя нужны только час-два свободного времени и разрешение использовать фото для портфолио. Как по мне, все останутся в выигрыше. Так почему нет?

А ведь и правда — почему нет? Глупо было бы отказываться от бесплатных фотографий у такого хорошего фотографа, как Леви. О коммерческих расценках на подобные фотосессии Эрвин был наслышан. Так что пара часов свободного времени казались действительно мизерной платой.

— Хорошо. Только предупреди хотя бы за пару дней, чтобы я точно был свободен.

— Естественно. — Леви кивнул и снова дернул уголком губ.


End file.
